Dost Or Pyaar!
by Bibi9
Summary: Hy guy'zz...Bckk...This story is also based on KeVi...Juz R&R...Peep in to know more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy'z...Remember me?Ahahaha...Yahh...Im "back"...Ahahha...If u luv my storiez...U would be so excited to read my upcoming story...But if u dnt know me...U can read my previous storiez...I missed all of my rviwr'zz n fd'z in FF...Anywayz...Im done here...Dnt worry...My upcoming story will be uploaded V."Soon"...Till now bye & T.C...  
**


	2. Dost Or Pyaar!(1)

**Hey Guy'z...So here'z my story...Ahahah...Ntg much to say...So juz enjoy it...**

* * *

 **After Bus Hijak...**

* * *

In the Bureau..

Acp:Kevin...Mujhe lagta hei ki tumein hospital jaana chai hei...Tumein bohot choot ai hei sar pei or haath pei...

Kevin:No sir...I'm fine...Bas zara si choot hei...Teek ho jai gi...

Daya:Kevin isko tum zara si choot kehtei ho...Itna khoon behei rahaa hei abi bi...

Acp:Haan Kevin...Bandage sei bi itna khoon behei rahaa hei...Ghar jaa kei kuch lagaa lo...Teek ho jaiga...

Kevin:Sir...Parntz to London mein hein...Mein akeila rehta huun...Or aap ko to pata he hei...Isliyei kei rahaa huun ki itz k...

Acp:Kevin!Order tum dogei ya mein?Purvi...Tum Kevin kei saath uskei ghar jau...

Purvi:Sir mein?

Acp:Purvi koon hei?

Purvi:Sir!

Kevin:Bar sir...(Cut by Acp)...

Acp:Bar war kuch nahi Kevin...Chalo...Jau Purvi kei saath...

Kevin:Sir!

N thy both left frm thr...

* * *

In the car...

Kevin:Srry Purvi...Meri waja sei tumein aana para...Or saath mein ghari chalaana para...

Purvi:Arei nahi sir...Esi koi baath nahi hei...It is my order!

Kevin:Kamsei kam baahir to "Sir" mat bulau...

Purvi:Ahh...K Kevin! (Smilingly)...

Kevin:Ab...Tum kahaan rehti ho?

Purvi:Mein...Mein "Full Road" mein...

Kevin:Oh...Tumhari shaadi ho gahi?

Purvi:Ahaha...Nahi abi tak nahi...Or aap ki?

Kevin:Ahaha...Nahi abi tak nahi...

Purvi:Ahaha...K...

Kevin:Ab...Kisi sei...Pyaar hua kya?

Purvi:Ab...Abi tak nahi...Or aap?

Kevin:Nahi...Ab...Srry itnei saarei swaal puuch rahaa huun...

Purvi:No itz alright...

Kevin:Thnkz...

Purvi:Itz alwayz my pleasure...

N thy reachd...

* * *

In Kevin's Residence...

Kevi wer sitting on the sofa...Purvi took the first-aid box n helped Kevin put the medicine on...

Kevin:Hhhsss ahh...Ouchh... ...(Painingly)

Purvi:Srry...Dard to ho gahi na...

Kevin:Haan haan pata hei...Ab...Plz tora araam sei karo na...Plz...

Purvi:Kevin mein bohot araam sei kar rahi huun...Ab choot lagi hei to dard to ho gahi na...

Kevin:Aahhh...Ouchhh...(Painingly)

Purvi:Bas...Bas tora sa rehta hei...Wait...Tora sa plzz...

Kevin:Acha acha jaldi karo...

Purvi:Bas bas ho gaya...

Kevin:Ouchh...Aahh...

Purvi:Bas bandage rehti hei...

Kevin:Jaldi karo...

Purvi:Haan haan kar rahi huun...Bas...Finish...Ho gaya...

Kevin:Huff...Purvi...Itna dukaa ti ho...

Purvi:Kevin...Iss pei meri kya galti hei?Mujh pei mat inzaam lagau..."Dont blame otherz wid no reason"...Hah...

Kevin:Acha baba srry srry...Ab chalo...Dinner kartei hein...

Purvi:Itz k Kevin...Mein ghar jaakei he kaa lehti huun...

Kevin:Plz Purvi tori deer hoor ruk jau...

Purvi:Srry Kevin...Bye...

She was going whn Kevin shouted...

Kevin:Aaahhh...(Paining actingly)

Purvi turned n ran to him...

Purvi:Kevin...Kevin kya hua...Kevin tum teek to hona...Tum yahaan au sofei pei beto...(Worriedly)

Kevin:Ahahahaha...Srry Purvi...But thnkz...Mein naatak kar rahaa ta...Sirf tumein rook nei kiliyei...

Purvi:Kya!(While standing up)

Kevin:Srry Purvi...(While standing up too)

Purvi:Kevin...Abi to mein ek min bi nahi ruknei wali huun...Bye!

Kevin:Arei Purvi...Ruko...Purvi ruko!

But she went...

* * *

The Next Day...

In the Bureau...

Freddy:Dush(Dushyant) sir...Aap ki birthdy kab hei?

Dush:14 January!(Smilingly)

Freddy:Nah...Abi tak to bohot duur hei...Aap ko pata hei...Ki Purvi ki birthdy aanei wali hei...Aaj Saturday hei...7th of Nov...Or Purvi ki birthdy...Teek 4 din baadh hei...

Dush:Really!Matlab Wednesday ko!

Daya:Haan Dush...Or har saal ki tara...Iss saal bi ham Purvi ki birthdy party celebrate karingei...

Dush:Wow...Tht'z great sir...To...Surprise party hogi?

Daya:Nahi!Iss baar surpirse party nahi hogi...Lekin surprise gift hoga...

Freddy:Magar sir...Surprise gift hoga kya?

Abhi:Wo tum sab ko hud pata chal jaiga...Fil haal...In sab baathon ko shoro...Purvi kisi bi waqt aa sakti hei...Agar usnei yei sab sun liya na...To kuch bi nahi surprise hoga... X'D X'D...

Freddy:Sir!

N thy started doing their work...After a while Kevin entered...

Kevin:Gdmrning evryone!

All:Gdmrning Kevin!

N he went to his desk n started working...After 5 minz...Purvi entered...

Purvi:Gdmrning evryone!(Smilingly)

All:Gdmrning Purvi!

Purvi luked at Kevin n he was smiling but Purvi went to her desk angrily...Acp sir entered..

Acp:Kevin...Dush...Aaj tum dono ka first normal day hei...N i hope ki tum logo ka din acha jai...Gd luck both of u!

Both:Thnk u sir...(Smilingly)

Thn Acp got a call...

Acp:Hello C.I.D Bureau here...Kya!Kahaan pei?Acha ham aatei hein...

N he cut the call...

Acp:Daya...Abhi...Shreya...Dush...Or Pankaj...Tum loog mere saath jau ek khoon hua hei...Sachin...Ishita...Freddy...Vanch...Or Divya...Tum loog F.L(Forensic Lab) jau ham loog laash ko bij waingei...Kevin or Purvi...Tum dono yahaan Bureau pei he raho...Kisi bi waqt call aa sakta hei!

All:Sir!

N thy all left besidez Kevin n Purvi...Purvi went to fill sme water n Kevin quickly put a letter on her desk...She came bck n started doing her work...

Kevin Pov:Purvi utaa...Utaa lena waii...Kya museebat hei yaar...Larkiyon ko pataa na sach mein bohot mushkil hota hei...God...Plzz helpp me...

N he slowly went near Purvi...

Kevin:Ab...Purvi...Wo...I'm srry for last night...I didnt mean to scare u...

Purvi:Sir...Mujhe tora sa kaam hei...Kya mein puura kar kei baath kar sakti huun?

Kevin:Ya ya sure...

N he went bck to his desk...After sme time he got a call...N he picked up...

Kevin:Hello sir!

Acp:Hello Kevin...Jaldi sei computer pei check karo ki Ragu naam ka koi criminal hei hamarei record mein...

Kevin:Yes sir!

He hold the call n started searching...Thn he unhold the call n said...

Kevin:Nahi sir...Hamarei criminal record mein to nahi hei...Lekin ek Ragu naam kei aadmi ka missing report zaruur likai gahi hei...

Acp:Acha...Jaldi sei Ragu ki saari information nikalo or uskei ghar jau...

Kevin:Sir!

N he cut the call...

Purvi:Sir...Kaam ho gaya...Ab aap kya kei rahei tei...

Kevin:Purvi...Abi baath karnei ka time nahi hei...Hamein jaldi sei Ragu kei ghar jaana hoga...

Purvi:Sir!

Aftr a while...Thy both left the Bureau...

* * *

At Ragu's Residence...

Kevin belled the door n a women opened the door...

Women:Ji aap koon?

Purvi:Ham loog C.I.D sei hein...

Women:C.I.D...Kya aap ko Ragu kei baarei mein kuch pata chala...Pata nahi kahaan chalei gahei...

Purvi:Aap koon?

Women:Mein unki biwi...Sonia!

Kevin:Sonia ji...Ragu ka khoon ho gaya hei!

Sonia:Kya!(Shockedly)

Purvi:Ji haan...Paal koot kei paas...Hamein uski laash mili hei...

Sonia:Aha...Aha...Ahaa...Yei kya ho gayaa...Mein kahaa bi ta...Ki unsei pangei mat lena...Lekin wo maanei he nahi...Aha aha ahaaa...(Cryingly)

Kevin:Kis...Kissei pangei mat lena?(Shockedly)

Sonia:Saab...Usdin...Mere pati Ragu or mein ghar aa rahei tei...Sehli kei ghar gahei tei...Der raath gareeb das bajei tei...Achanak sei kuch gundei aa gahei...Or mujhe sheher nei lagei...Ragu ko gussa aya or unei daant nei laga...Un gundo ko bi gussa aya or Raghu ko maar nei lagei...Raghu nei unei itna maara itna maara...Or phir uno nei dhamki di...Ki tujhe to ham nahi shooringei...Teri to ab gahi...Teri jaan gahi ab...Mein Raghu ko samja samja kei lekin wo nahi sunn rahei tei or unei hoor maara...Uskei baath...Wo loog wahaan sei bhaag gahei...(Cryingly)

Purvi:Sir...Ek baath samaj nahi aa rahi hei...Unn gundo nei sirf Raghu ko he kiu maara...Sonia ko kiu nahi?

Kevin:Haan...Sonia ji...Kya aap nei unka shera deka ta?

Sonia:Haan...Mujhe sab kei cherei yaad hein...

Kevin:To matlab set hei...Sonia ki bi jaan katrei mein hei...

Purvi:Sir matlab...Wo gundei kab bi aa saktei hein Sonia ko maar nei kiliyei...

Kevin:Haan Purvi...Hamein unkei aanei tak...Intezaar karna hoga...

Purvi:Sir!

* * *

In F.L...

Sachin:Ji Salunkei(Salu) sir...Kuch pata chala?

Salu:Haan Sachin...Tarika...Light's off...

Tarika switched off the light's...Salu took a light n went near the death body...The team followed him...

Salu:Yei deko Sachin...Blue colour ka nishaan...

Sachin:Sir yei to...Khoon hei...

Salu:Haan...

Ishita:Sir magar iss body ko iss khoon sei kya lena dena...I mean...Yei khoon to Raghu ka he hei na...

Salu:Nahi Ishita...Yei khoon...Raghu ka...NAHI HEI!

All:Kya!(Shockedly)

Tarika:Haan...Yei khoon...Kisi bachei ka hei...Kareeb aat(8) ya no(9) saal kei bachei ka...

All:Kya!(Shockedly)

Sachin:Sir matlab...Kahi na kahi...Iss case mein bachei ka maamla zaruur hei!(Shockedly)

Salu:Haan Sachin...Bilkul correct!

Freddy:Sir...Kahi bachei ki jaan ko katra to nahi?

Vanch:Sir esa bi ho sakta hei ki wo bacha majbuur ho khoon karnei mein?

Sachin:Nahi Vanch...Ek baccha khoon nahi kar sakta...

Divya:Bar sir ham pata kesei lagain gei ki wo baccha koon hei?

Sachin:Hamein wapas uss jaga mein jaakei ek hoor baar talaash karni hogi...

All:Sir!

* * *

At Raghu's Residence...

Sonia:Saab...Wo loog aa gahei...

Kevin:Purvi...Ready ho?

Purvi:Sir!

Thy ringed the door bell...Purvi was wearing servants clothes n opened the door...

Purvi:Ji...Aap loog koon?(Actingly)

Goon:Tum koon ho?

Purvi:Mein iss ghar ki nok raani...

Goon:Mam saab kahaa hein?

Purvi:Wo sehli kei ghar gahin hein...

Goon:Kab aingi?

Purvi:Maluum nahi sahaab...

Goon:Acha teek hei...

N thy left...In microphone...

Kevin:Purvi...Tum in gundo ka peecha karo...

Purvi:Sir!

Purvi slowly opened the door n started following thm...Aftr a while thy wer disappeared n Purvi was luking around but cant find thm...Thn she took off the sari cuz she was wearing shirt n pant at the bottom...Thn suddenly the goon's came out...

Goon:Tujhe kya laga...Tu hamara peecha kareigi or hamein pata bi nahi chaleiga...Ahaha...Miss.C.I.D officer...Tu bi chal ab hamarei saath...

Purvi:Nahi!

N thr was an gun shooted sound...

Purvi:Nahiii...

* * *

 **So how was it guy'zzz?**

 **Amazing or Boring?Plzz choose one n review it...Hope u like my story...Keep rading my story...**

 **Bye &T.C...**


End file.
